


White (Sequel to Purple and Gold)

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: Royalty's Rainbow (Royalty AU) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Derse and Prospit, Engagement, M/M, Marriage, Minor Rose/Kanaya, Prophecy, Weddings, bro is not canon abusive bro he's just an awkward king, implied Rose/Kanaya, meddlesome witches and seers, minor mom/dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: John and Dave have just gotten engaged! Now, they are getting married!(Sequel to Purple and Gold; read that one first please)(Gifted to the three lovely commenters who requested I write this sequel! Thank you to all three of you, I hope you enjoy this fic!)(The first chapter is the announcement, a bit of wedding planning, and a tiny bit of drama. The second chapter is The Wedding)





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MunchlaxMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchlaxMakara/gifts), [BWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWaves/gifts), [Bargaintears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bargaintears/gifts).



            "Who's going to be your best man?"

            "Who's going to be your maid of honor?"

            You looked between Rose and Jade and then to your red eyed fiancé, glaring daggers at the nosy pair of witches.

            "First off, I'm not sure I forgive either of you for keeping the prophecy about my soul mate from me," Dave spoke up sternly, crossing his arms. Jade and Rose exchanged smug looks and then sighed, shaking their head at him as if to say 'you poor, naive little child...'

            "Oh David, you must know a seer is heavily discouraged from revealing her visions, lest she ends up causing something to change," Rose explained matter of factly.

            "If we told you, you might have done things differently! And then ended up going in a different direction from the one foreseen!" Jade added.

            "And telling John?" Dave prompted, raising one blonde eyebrow skeptically.

            "Busted," Rose muttered, hiding her black painted smile behind her hand.

            "We just thought it was cute, seeing you pine over him without knowing the end result!" Jade giggled. You grinned Dave's way, watching his cheeks and ears tint red in his embarrassment.

            " _'Pining'_ , huh?" You echoed, to which Dave scrunched up his nose at you.

            "Don't even start, jerk," he growled. You took his hand and brought it to your lips, unable to stop your playful smile. Still, the affectionate gesture made Dave's blush deepen considerably.

            "Jerk? Earlier, I was your _soul mate_ ," you teased. Dave pushed your face away with his hand, and you couldn't help but laugh. "You're so cute, Dave! I'm so lucky you're gonna be my husband!" you cooed lovingly.

            "Please stop making words happen," Dave whined as he pulled his hand away from yours and hid his face with both hands. You wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled him in close.

            "Did you forget we were standing right here or do you need some privacy?" Jade spoke up, making you jump just a little bit. You hadn't _forgotten_ about them being there, per say, but you admit you got a little bit too caught up in your fiancé's adorableness.

            "How did you know we got engaged? I mean, you knew we were going to get married _someday_ , but how could you have known we got engaged _yesterday_?" you asked curiously.

            "We saw your announcement," Jade explained.

            " _I_ saw your announcement," Rose corrected. Jade shrugged.

            "The Prospit clouds don't show me much these days. My witchery is more potent in other spheres of magic," Jade added, wiggling her fingers. "You didn't answer our questions, by the way," she pointed out.

            "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Anyways, aren't maids of honor for _girls_?" Dave lowered his hands from his face so they could see his displeased frown. "You didn't forget we are both dudes, right? I don't know about John, but _I_ wasn't planning on wearing a dress for our wedding," he rambled.

            "But I bet you'd look super hot in a wedding gown. Something to think about for our wedding night, maybe?" you whispered in his ear, quiet enough the girls couldn't hear you.

            "We can hear you, you know," Rose remarked while Jade whined about her innocent ears being assaulted.

            Or not. Whatever. "Sorry," you grinned apologetically over Dave's shoulder.

            "We were thinking you could both have a maid of honor _and_ a best man," Rose explained, returning quickly to the original topic.

            "But it can't be King Ambrose or Uncle James; they have to walk you down the aisle!" Jade added excitedly.

            "And we wanted to help plan out the wedding, so you should probably not pick us," Rose advised.

            You hummed thoughtfully to yourself. "Well, my maid of honor has gotta be my sister. I mean, there's no way I wouldn't include Jane in my wedding! And you and Jake have basically been like siblings to me, too, so if I had to choose a best man it would probably be him!" you named off easily, resting your chin on Dave's shoulder. "What about you, sweetie?" you asked.

            Dave's cheeks colored at your flippant use of a petname, but he neglected to comment on it. "I don't know. I mean, Dirk's obviously my best man, but I can't choose between Roxy and Rowena. I mean, Rose and Roxy are my sisters, so I was going to pick Roxy as my maid of honor. But Rowa's basically been my fuckin' _mom_ , you know? It wouldn't be right to not have her in the ceremony," Dave explained.

            You nodded, feeling much the same. You may not have known her for as long as Dave has, but you had _never_ known your biological mother. Rowena has been the closest thing to a mother since marrying your father, and to not have her in the ceremony would be a disservice to how important she is in either of your lives.

            "Let's have her read us our vows," you suddenly offered. Dave tilted his head to show you he was listening, but you spun him around so you could see his face when you explained. "She's been like a mom to both of us, and to have her right there in arguably one of the most important roles of a wedding would show her just how important _she_ is to us! Right?" you clarified. Dave nodded enthusiastically. "We should tell her and Dad soon, though," you added.

            The smile on Dave's face immediately vanished. "John, I didn't ask your dad for permission first," he whispered, looking horrified. "What if he says no? What if he has someone already picked out for you??" he began to fret, running his hands worriedly through his hair.

            "There's nothing to worry about, Dave! Right? Tell him there's nothing to worry about, Rose!" you scoffed, turning to Rose. Her suddenly concerned expression made you doubt your convictions. "There's nothing to worry about, right Rose?" you repeated slowly.

            Rose cursed under her breath. "I hadn't thought of the possibility of you already being betrothed. You _are_ the future king, after all," she muttered, more to herself than to you.

            "But you saw what happened!" Jade protested, unable to keep the distraught tone from her voice.

            "I saw you announcing it, but I didn't see anyone's _reaction_. I just saw your father stand up and approach you, and that's it!" Rose clarified. "It's just another stupid rule made by these political bastards! Just like how a Seer isn't allowed to be romantically involved with anyone..." she added, also sounding glum.

            "Wait, is that why you stopped being around Kanaya?" Dave suddenly spoke up, alarmed. Rose wilted. "Alright, so what are we going to do now?" he asked, looking from Rose to Jade. Neither of them looked like they had a clue.

            "I'm not ruling a single speck of dirt in this entire goddamn kingdom if Dave isn't allowed by my side," you stated firmly, gripping Dave's hand tightly. Dave gave you a soft, tentative smile; he was still very anxious about all of this, but your words let him know you would not give up on him so easily.

            "Let's not be so hasty to play runaway prince!" A sudden new voice spoke up, startling you all. You jumped and whipped around to find Jane and Jake approaching. "You've always been so dramatic, John!" she smiled at you playfully.

            "Jane! How long have you been listening? What did you hear?" You demanded. Jane held up her hands in a placating gesture.

            "I wasn't listening to you at all, I just got the lowdown from Jake when he ran to get me, rambling a mile a minute. What had you heard again, Jake?" she asked, inclining her head towards the man next to her nibbling on his fingernails anxiously.

            "It certainly wasn't my intention to eavesdrop, of course, but I heard about John and Dave getting engaged, and I was mighty excited for you, mate! But then Dave said he hadn't asked Uncle for your hand first, and you lot began to fret, and I feared... well, I feared the four of you would hatch a plan for John to run away and elope with his beau, and so I ran to get Janey girl, because she _always_ knows what to do in these situations," Jake rambled nervously.

            You had to admit, the thought of running away from your duties to the throne to be with Dave _had_ crossed your mind. You gave your older sister a helpless, pitiful look. "What should I do, Jane? I love Dave so much, and if Dad says I can't be with him, I don't know what I'll do..." you whined.

            Jane clicked her tongue disapprovingly at you. "It's like you've all forgotten what the man is like! John, do you really think Dad would keep you from the man you love? He would personally tear this castle down brick by brick for his children's happiness, and you should very well know that!" she scolded you, and she was right. When had your father _ever_ put the kingdom's rules before your wellbeing? You instantly felt ashamed. "Now, you are _going_ to tell Dad about your engagement if I have to drag your sorry butt all the way into the throne room myself!" she demanded, jabbing her finger at you warningly.

            "I feel threatened," You responded quickly, squashing down the intense urge to run crying to your father to protect you from your big sister, the same way you had done when you were little. She snickered and you finally let yourself relax, grinning at her.

            "Don't be so dramatic all the time, you big dummy," Jane smiled as she ruffled your hair affectionately. "And go tell Dad, okay?" she urged. You nodded, taking Dave's hand and leading him off. The last thing you heard before you left the room was Jane's voice saying, "So, Rose! Tell me more about this lovely 'Kanaya' that those stuffy Dersites won't let you be with?" You exchanged smirks with Dave. If anyone could make the Dersites change a dumb old rule forbidding Seers from relationships, it was Jane.

* * *

             "Father!" You called as you burst into the throne room, belatedly realizing your dad was already having a meeting with one of his advisers.

            "Uh oh," Dave muttered under his breath, but you shushed him quickly and maintained your confidant stance.

            "John, Dave, what is the meaning of this?" Rowena inquired, glancing at your father. He had his eyebrow raised challengingly, trying to assess how serious this intrusion was. You stared him down until he sighed.

            "I apologize for the interruption, but we will have to resume this meeting another time. Apparently, my son has something urgent to say to me; it cannot wait and evidently needed a dramatic entrance to go with it," He told the adviser with playful sarcasm that made Rowena narrowly avoid giggling out loud. The adviser looked disgruntled but excused himself, and you approached your father.

            "Dad," You began.

            "Son," he responded, before looking to Dave and adding, "And son's knight."

            "Dave and I have an announcement to make," you told him, glancing at Dave nervously.

            "Is the announcement that you have an announcement, or...?" Dad prompted you.

            "Dave and I are going to get married. We want your blessing," you finally managed to declare.

            Dad's face remained blank, but just as Rose had foreseen, he rose from his throne. Rowena murmured a question to him, but he ignored her, coming right up to you. "I'm gonna die," Dave whispered to you right before Dad stopped in front of you.

            And then you were enveloped in the biggest hug you've ever gotten from the man. "You're getting married!" he cooed happily. "Of course you have my blessing, son! I'm so proud of you! Oooh, my baby boy is getting married!" he proclaimed, sniffling as a few tears escaped his eyes.

            "Daaaaaad, come on! You're embarrassing me!" You whined. He pulled away to hold you at arms length, laughing.

            "Sorry, sorry, I'm just so proud of you, John!" he apologized, before setting his sights on your lovely husband-to-be. "And you! Come here, my future son-in-law!" He laughed before grabbing Dave up and giving him a similarly tight embrace.

            Rowena came up to congratulate you as well, encouraging your father to disengage from his bear hug before he suffocated your fiancé. You relayed your idea for her to read your vows in the wedding, and this time it was her turn to tear up, enveloping you both in a hug as she enthusiastically agreed to read your vows.

            Honestly, how could you have expected anything different?


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding bells are ringing!

            "This is stupid!" Dave protested. Your eyes rolled for probably the hundredth time that day.

            "I told you Dave, Prospit-Derse royal weddings have _always_ had the eclipse symbol on them," You explained to him once again, looking in your mirror at said symbol on your chest. For you, it was the Prospit symbol (a golden moon) eclipsing the Derse symbol (a light purple moon). Dave, however, had the opposite on his clothing. Other than that, your clothes were mostly the same; white clothes. Sometimes with gold and purple trimmings, like your tunic had.

            You weren't sure what Dave's outfit looked like, but when it was described to you, it sounded a lot simpler than yours. Also, he refused to not wear his cape, but you managed to get him to compromise with a white cape instead of his favorite red cape which would clash and also ruin the tradition of the grooms wearing primarily white. Still, he was not happy with it, complaining earlier that it was itchy.

            Honestly, he had been complaining a lot today. You've heard of a "bridezilla", but Dave was being a total "groomzilla" instead!

            "Not the symbols; you already explained that! I mean this stupid rule that I can't see you! We are talking through a goddamn room divider! I could just dropkick this damn thing and be able to be with my husband to be!"

            "But you _won't_ , will you, David?" Rose spoke up, her tone a thinly veiled threat. There was a short silence, and then Dave whined pathetically.

            "This is stupid!" he repeated.

            "I told you it's bad luck to see your groom on the wedding day!" you reiterated, shaking your head at Rose as she fretted with your clothing, straightening out your tunic for you. She smiled knowingly at you.

            "I thought that was a bride thing, though! OUCH! I can't believe you pinched me."

            "I pinched you because you won't stop complaining like a big baby, Strider!" Jade's voice retorted. "You've done nothing but complain all day!" she added sternly. Dave didn't reply, maybe feeling ashamed? "What's the deal, huh? Why are you whining every ten seconds?" she prompted.

            "...I miss John..." you froze, eyes wide. What was that Dave had said about kicking down the room divider? You were seriously considering it, at this point.

            "Oh, Dave, love... I'll see you really soon, okay? And then when Rowena says our vows, we will kiss and I'll hold you in my arms and I won't ever let you go. We will be together forever, I swear," you told him earnestly.

            "So are you practicing your vows, or just being sappy and shit?" Ambrose's voice suddenly spoke up, spoiling the mood significantly. You felt your whole face heat up when you realized both he _and_ your father had been standing there, waiting to take you and walk you down the aisle.

            "Broooooo!" Dave whined while Rose and Jade both giggled. Dad smiled warmly at you and held out his hand for you.

            "You ready?" he asked. You nodded and followed him out of the room, calling a quick goodbye to Dave as you left.

* * *

             Your wedding was held outside, and as you got to the threshold that was the start of the aisle, the wedding music started up and all of the attendees turned in their seats to look at you. Nervousness made you shake, but Dad put his arm around your shoulder and smiled proudly at you.

            You nodded and the two of you made your way down the aisle, towards the raised platform where Rowena stood, with Jane and Jake on the right and Dirk and Roxy on the left. In fact, all Prospitians were on the right, and all Dersites were seated on the left. Somehow, it's what all conjoined weddings looked like; Dad and Rowena's did the same. While it was planned to just walk side by side, your father kept his arm slung around your shoulder proudly, and you had no intention of making him stop.

            He sat down in the aisle seat on the right while you took your place at the altar. Jake pat you on the shoulder and grinned while Jane wiped some tears away. "I definitely thought you'd be married off first," you whispered at her without turning around.

            Jane giggled through her sniffles. "You and Father both, apparently," she whispered back, "Now hush! Your almost-husband is about to come down the aisle!"

            You perked up at her words, looking to see Dave and Ambrose striding down the aisle side by side, chins held high and Dave's cape billowing behind him majestically. His eyes focused on you and you watched him tense; for a split second, you thought he was going to abandon his regal strut and just run and jump into your arms. If he had, there's no doubt in your mind that you would have gladly embraced him and fucked the ceremony's arranged progression.

            Dave controlled himself, bumping fists with the Derse king before the latter took his seat and the former took his place standing across from you. He instantly reached out to grab your hands, and you reached for his as well before Dirk made a warning noise and your hands quickly dropped to your sides. Roxy leaned forward to whisper in Dave's ear and he snickered and nodded his head without turning to look at her.

            Rowena cleared her throat. "Citizens of Derse and Prospit, we are gathered here today to join these two princes, Johnathon Egbert of Prospit and David Strider of Derse, in holy matrimony, as prophesized by the Seer of Derse and the Witch of Prospit," She began. "Who here supports this couple in their marriage?" She asked.

            "Who doesn't, is the real question," Dirk called. Everyone laughed as Rowena sent him an amused grin, nodding her head.

            "That's a good point; I'm not sure what the response to that is really supposed to be," she conceded before moving on, speaking about what marriage truly is and about how special it was for someone to find their soulmate so early in their life.

            You have to admit, you completely zoned out, too absorbed in your soon to be husband's face. To his credit, Dave was _trying_ to look like he was listening to Rowena, but by the way he continually glanced at you and smiled, you could tell he wasn't really able to pay much attention to her either. His ruby red eyes sparkled, contrasted starkly with the white of his clothing. He looked so strong and handsome, you were so hopelessly in love with this man it was hard to resist keeping your hands to yourself.

            "Who would like to read their vows first?" Rowena's question broke through your admiration, and you immediately called dibs on first vow reading. Dave pouted, but he quickly got over it when you finally were able to take his hands in yours.

            "I, Johnathon Egbert, prince and future king of Prospit, take you, David Strider, prince of Derse, to be my husband. I swear to love you and cherish you for the rest of my life and beyond, as I have loved and cherished you since practically the moment I first met you. I swear to stand by your side, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I will guard and protect you in times of peace and in times of war, even if the whole goddamn castle comes crumbling down around us. And mostly, I swear to love you faithfully as long as we both shall live. And probably longer, if I'm being honest," you announced proudly. Dave listened to you with wide, mystified eyes, his mouth hanging open as if he was surprised by the vows. Honestly, he shouldn't be; he has probably said sweeter things to you a hundred times over.

            "Holy shit I love you," he blurted out in awe, and the crowd erupted in laughter at the tactless exclamation. Dave's cheeks went red at the realization he had made his statement out loud and for everyone to hear.

            "Is that your vow, Dave?" Rowena inquired playfully. He shook his head quickly. "Well, it's your turn, whenever you're ready."

            Dave swallowed hard and took a deep breath before beginning. "I, David Strider, prince of Derse, take you, Johnathon Egbert, prince and future king of Prospit, to be my husband. I swear I will cherish you as my soulmate and one true love, and to love you more and more each day as I have since I first laid eyes on your amazing face. I vow to trust and support you, to laugh and to cry with you, and to stand by your side come heaven or hell or any other challenge we may face. I give you my hand and my heart, my love and my life, from this day forward and for eternity. Just try to let death keep me from you; I would literally kick the ass of the grim reaper himself to be together with you," Dave proclaimed, eyes locked with yours the entire time he spoke.

            You couldn't help yourself; you launched yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his waist and his around your neck and embracing him right there. The audience cheered as you held Dave tight, whispering 'I love you's into his ear as you held him as he laughed and repeated your name in a watery voice.

            Someone, presumably Dirk and Jane, placed the gold and purple wreaths of flowers on your heads as you embraced, which you had planned to put on each other after vows, but you refused to separate for that part. In fact, it took some time for Rowena and the others to convince you to separate from each other so you could get to the declaration of marriage.

            Rowena declared, "By the power vested in me by King Ambrose of Derse and King James of Prospit, I now pronounce you... husband and husband. You may now kiss; I know you could barely restrain yourself until this point."

            And it was true. Dave grabbed your face and pulled you in eagerly, and you molded your lips to his, kissing as if you hadn't ever kissed before, let alone locked lips just yesterday. Of course, this is the first time you were kissing _your husband_ , so you indulged in the movement of Dave's soft, sweet mouth against yours.

            "Jiminy fucking Christmas, you two! Save it for the wedding night!" Jake finally exclaimed, and you reluctantly parted. The wedding was almost over, and then you were free to kiss your husband(!!!) as much as you wanted to. Rowena laughed at the disgruntled look on your faces as she finished.

            "I present to you the newly married couple, John and Dave!" she called, and the audience stood to applaud and cheer. "I'm glad we decided to have the after party on a different day," Rowena commented.

            "What? We have to get _back_ into these outfits for the cake and the first dance and all that??" you cried.

            "Yes, but you also get to go off and spend time alone; just the two of you," Roxy added, winking as they made their way out of the venue. You turned to look at Dave, who smirked at you.

            "Is it late enough to start our wedding night or...?" he trailed off. You chuckled, wrapping your arms around his waist.

            "My room or yours?" you inquired playfully, since now the room was _both of yours_. Dave snorted at the question and led you off.

            "Don't get the outfits dirty!" Rose called out to you as you hurried off, Dave flipping her off as you went.

* * *

             You ended up getting the outfits dirty, as Rose envisioned you would. That was alright, though, because her girlfriend had made you spare outfits for the wedding party.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Sorry for not writing the after party; I felt it was too long already and it was 3am when I wrote it. I hope the lack of cake cutting and first dances and wedding presents doesn't upset anyone! And no, I will not be writing anything to do with their wedding night, BUT! I may write more with other characters in this series? 
> 
> (Or maybe a fic in the future for these two...... they can't biologically have an heir, so there could be a plot involving that somewhere in the future......... comment telling me what you want to see, and we will see what comes out of this............... *wiggles fingers mysteriously at you*)
> 
> (and hey! did you catch that Rose was able to get back together with Kanaya? I didn't want to say it outright, but I hoped mentioning "Rose's girlfriend" would hint that Jane intimidated the Dersites into backing off and letting their Seer date. my sister said it was too vague though, so I was worried no one would understand that's what that last bit meant)


End file.
